Bartender
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: A lonely Yang visits Junior's night club on a Friday night and orders a 'Strawberry Sunrise' made by none other than the newest bartender… Jaune Arc. Based on an idea from IceBoi.


**Bartender**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Yang Xiao Long_

**Summary: **_A lonely Yang visits Junior's night club on a Friday night and orders a 'Strawberry Sunrise' made by none other than the newest bartender… Jaune Arc._

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to IceBoi for the idea!_

* * *

What's a girl to do on a Friday night? Go get a nice good drink, obviously! And I know just the place… Junior owes me a favor after all!

I was wearing my best outfit that showed off my curves and entered the club. The trick is you gotta walk like you own the place. Show 'em no fear or else they'll walk all over ya. So after Junior's boys gave me the usual greeting at the end of their pistols, I said my howdy's and hello's to the twins before heading over to the bar to order my favorite drink of the evening. The blonde bartender had his back to me when I placed my order.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh, and throw in one of those little umbrellas."

"Right away… Ma'am… Yang?" Well, I didn't expect to see him here.

"Jaune? Howdie! I see that part-time job you found was actually here, eh? I'm guessing you're saving up to buy Weiss some white roses and a couple of concert tickets?" He nodded nervously, in a cute sort of way. I leaned over the counter but his eyes were locked onto a pair of somethings located a few centimeters below my face... "Um… Jaune… my face is up here," I said with a smile.

"Oh… yeah… I mean-yeah! Your face. Yes! I was looking at your face!"

Smooth, Jaune Arc. Real smooth. I sat down in the bar stool. "So where's my Strawberry Sunrise?" I propped my head on my palm. Let's see how this boy works the bottles.

"No ice but with an umbrella right?" Jaune nodded and turned to collect the bottles he needed. The music was blaring. The colored lights were dancing. It felt like a club for sure. He placed the bottles on the counter and I peeked over to watch him work. "Um… Yang, is it okay if you-uh-look away? I get pretty nervous when I work…"

I laughed. "Sure thing," I said as revolved around the bar stool and looked out onto the dance floor. "So how did you manage to find yourself in this job? I don't think Junior's the kind of advertise in the classified section of the Beacon Times."

I heard some clinks and clanks of glass as Jaune continued to work behind me.

"Oh you know… things happened. I accidently bumped into a pair of twins and one thing led to another… and now I'm here with a part-time job." I heard him fumbling about. "Strawberry Sunrise… one shot of extract, three pumps of sweetened club soda… and I'm guessing you want extra caffeine for that kick?"

"You know me so well!" I was dangling my legs in the air as I waited.

"Yeah… now I have to stir…" I turned around just as he began stirring. Jaune was mumbling to himself. "Gotta stir without touching the glass... become the glass… become the drink…"

"A little mantra?"

"Something I picked up. I never mixed drinks before so I've just been going off the notes I got from other the guys who work here." Jaune's eyes were intense and focused on stirring. The stirring rod looked so smooth and I didn't hear a sound of glass touching the stirring rod. "And now… just the umbrella… and here you go! Sorry for the wait."

It was a Strawberry Sunrise, alright. Pink and light with no ice and a cute little yellow umbrella. It reminded me of summer.

"I appreciate it," I said as I took a sip.

Oh man.

This… _this_…

_This is one damn fine Strawberry Sunrise!_

"Jaune! I didn't know you were an expert!" I swirled the drink in my hands with the umbrella. "It's soft and sweet… slightly chilled and not at all watery…" My mind was wandering to strawberry fields and babbling brooks. "It feels like home…"

"Home? You mean where you and Ruby grew up?"

I gave him a light smile.

"Not exactly… our childhood was-how you'd say-complicated? Same dad, different mothers. Dad had trouble keeping his business in his pants and my mom wasn't too happy meeting Ruby's mom… but we hit it off great!"

"Oh."

"Too much information? Blah! I know, I know! Anyways, Jaune you look great in that suit." Jaune was wearing a nice outfit with a vest and tie. He looked like a real bartender! I took another sip before leaning over the counter again. "How much did it cost to put it on you?"

"N-nothing much?" I knew where his eyes were at. I dipped a finger in my drink and ran it down my front curve. "I'm just m-making e-enough…"

His nervousness is cute. Maybe I'll tease him a bit.

"So how much will cost to make you take off suit?"

"T-take off?"

When you want to approach someone like Jaune, you need to move methodically like a snake. Too aggressive and you terrify him. Not enough and he'll overthink it. You get your hands around his tie and make sure his eyes don't know where to look-at your hands or below your neck. Then you just grab and yank!

"'_Take off_' was what I said. How much."

I pulled his face towards mine. I made sure he could smell the Strawberry Sunrise he made on my breath. You need to at the right distance where he can't not look at your face but still got vision on your curves. Also lick your lips. That stuff drives boys wild.

"I-I don't have a cost for that…"

"Oh? So you'll do it for free?"

"No! I mean… I don't want to do it…"

"Don't want to do '_it_'?" I pressed a hand of his check and guided his head alongside mine until my lips and were next to his ears. You bring the ear close enough to kiss it, like literally a hair's width away. Enough until you can see the short hairs on his skin stand up from the adrenaline and hormones. No need to rush it. Just lean forward and ask in the most seductive and straightforward voice possible, "is the restroom here suitable?"

"Su-suitable? I mean… it's definitely clean… since I clean it…"

Silly boy.

"That's not what I meant," I said with a slight slur. If a boy thinks you're even a tiny bit intoxicated, their mind will start to rationalize the possibilities. "I meant was it '_suitable for particular activities_'..."

"Y-Yang…"

I brushed my lips against his cheek as I withdrew from his head.

"Jaune?"

"I'm very uncomfortable right now. Like… _very_."

Sigh.

Guess I _was_ going a bit too far. Just a bit.

"Alright, sorry. Can't handle a little flirting, Jaune?"

He shrugged. "I get it all the time. Got my hands full with the twins asking me for '_special favors_'." Ha. As handsome as Jaune was in that suit I knew the ladies wouldn't…

"Wait."

Did Jaune just say he was popular with the ladies here? Jaune Arc? Same lovable idiot who got shot down by Weiss so many times he's got more holes than a block of cheese?

Are you kidding me?

He shrugged. "Mostly they want free drinks. Other are hostess from other clubs and give me a cards." Jaune pulled out several business cards from his wallet. "They said the first time's free and depending on how that goes… the rest might be too. That's just what they said."

What.

I know I said he'd get a girl one day… but that many? Jaune laid the cards out on the counter for me. A bunch of had handwritten messages scribbled into the free space saying things like '_cutie_' or '_handsome_' or '_sexy blonde badboy_'... and most were accompanied by suggestions for perverted bedroom activities.

"Jaune… I think you should quit this job."

"Huh? Why? I'm making good money and the stress isn't bad. At least I'm not digging ditches or something."

I shook my head. For some reason, knowing Jaune was at this job upsetted me.

A lot.

"I'll pay you… I'll hire you-I mean. You can be my personal drink mixer. That way I don't have to come all the way out here to Junior's club every Friday night just to get a decent drink." Jaune looked hesitant to accept the offer. "You mean you'd let little old me come here every Friday night all alone in the dark and cold?"

"Well…"

"I'll even throw in some special bonuses…"

"Bonuses?"

I leaned towards his ear and whispered some things that should only be done between a man and his wife on their honeymoon night.

"Bonuses," I said with finish.

Jaune was blushing. "I'll have to think about it… but I think you're a bit drunk Yang… even though the Strawberry Sunrise was non-alcoholic… I'll give you a ride back to Beacon. Mind waiting another hour?"

Ah. Maybe Jaune Arc had a bit of chivalric spine in that jelly-backbone of his after all.

"Sure." I smiled. "I got all night." I took a deep drink from my glass. There was a little bit of Strawberry Sunrise left. "Want a taste of the drink you made?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Number one rule of a bartender is to never drink on the job. You can't get drunk with the people you serve right?"

"But it's non-alcoholic…"

"Same difference I think?"

"Just this once. Pretty please? For me, Jaune?" I leaned over the counter for added effect and slide a hand across my collar. Irresistable.

"F-fine… just this once."

His hand reached for the glass.

My hand reached for his face. I looked into his eyes. Nose to nose.

"Here's a taste of your drink," was what I said before I gave Jaune a taste of Yang Xiao Long's patented _Special Service Strawberry Sunrise_.

Just a taste.

* * *

_Bartender fin._


End file.
